Deal with the Devil or Don't Mess with Kono
by moonjat54
Summary: A bit of discord has hit the 5-0 team.  Who will win the battle of wills in fantasy football?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I wish I did…..but it is almost time for season 2 so I am happy.**

**After reading Qweb's brilliant "Football vs Baseball" I wasn't sure I should publish this but she encouraged me to do it. I am an avid football fan (I bleed Green and Gold for my Packers) and this idea for something light popped into my head. I do not play fantasy football but after seeing the episode with the high school football game this story seems to fit our group. I hope you enjoy this little side trip for our team.**

Deal with the Devil….or Don't Mess With Kono

Danny Williams stalked into 5-0 headquarters looking out of sorts and deeply depressed. With a grunt to answer Chin Ho Kelly's greeting, he headed directly to his office and it was only the fact that the doors were unable to slam shut that saved the glass. He sank into his chair, rested his elbows on the desk and let his head fall into his hands. He sat unmoving for at least ten minutes.

Steve McGarrett was not a man to let things happen around him without his awareness. He has witnessed Danny's entrance to the office and his subsequent actions drew Steve out of his office and over to Chin who was by the smart table. Concern was etched on the ex-SEAL's face.

"What's wrong with Danny? Should I talk to him?" he asked Chin.

"I think it's better to let him mourn in peace for now," Chin advised with a solemn look.

"Mourn?" Steve questioned. Rapidly he began to run down the list of people who Danny cared about trying to figure out who he was mourning. If anything had happened to either Grace or Rachel….Danny would not be in the office and Steve would have been informed. Matt? Could Danny have received bad news about his fugitive brother? Again…..Steve knew that he would have been told about that.

Any bad news from Danny's family in New Jersey would have the detective on a plane east and there is no reason that Danny would not have told Steve. So what news had Danny so despondent? What had triggered this morose arrival?

"Who died?"

"You have no idea what happened, do you?" Chin asked, seeing the confusion on Steve's face.

"No….who or what is Danny mourning?" Irritation was beginning to take the place of concern in Steve. The amusement on Chin's face only increased the annoyance. "Tell me," he demanded.

"Hey, relax brah…..it's not often I know something that you don't. Let me enjoy the moment," Chin chuckled.

Steve felt himself relax as he realized that whatever was bothering his partner was not a matter of life and death if Chin was so amused.

"So what do you know that I don't?" Steve asked crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned against the table and watched Danny scribbling away on a pad of paper, unaware that he was being observed by his two teammates. The depression had been replaced with a look of intense determination.

"You have not read the sports page this morning, have you?" Chin enquired but then continued without waiting for an answer. "Tom Brady was carried off the field last night with a broken leg." He brought Steve up to date on the fate of the New England Patriots quarterback who was on Danny's fantasy football team.

"Oh…" Steve said as everything registered with him. "I missed last night's game, a buddy just flew in to Pearl yesterday and we got together for drinks." Steve winced in pain for Danny's loss. "That had to hurt."

"It sure did," Chin agreed. "Dreams of a championship just went up in smoke."

"Who does he have for backup?" Stave asked thoughtfully.

"I believe he is down to Alex Smith," Chin replied, referring to the San Francisco quarterback that was not highly regarded by many football experts. "Drew Brees still has that thumb issue, his numbers have been dropping." Two weeks ago the New Orleans Saint's leader had suffered an injury that had lowered his passing production.

"Ouch," Steve commiserated, shaking his head in sympathy. This situation left Danny's team in a precarious position. Points not scored hurt a fantasy team's chance of finishing high and in this league it would cost Danny a monetary prize as well. "You are right; he's dead unless he can make a trade."

"That is a big if," Chin answered and found his attention drawn to the doors where Kono was entering, a huge smile on her face. "And here comes the only member of the league who has a quarterback to spare. We may have to keep these two separated, Kono plays for blood."

"Hi Cuz, Boss, how is your morning going?" Kono said brightly.

"A lot better than Danny's morning," Chin responded with a grin. "And unless you are willing to talk trade, I'd advise you to avoid Danny today."

"I did see last night's game," Kono chuckled gleefully. "You both know that Danny gave me a rough time on draft day. He is the one who said I took too many quarterbacks. He is the one who said I was afraid to gamble…well who is the foolish one now?" she boasted.

"Gloating is not nice," Chin chided.

"Kono, show some pity for a teammate. No one dreamed Danny would lose two top quarterbacks this early in the season," Steve added but he had a hard time keeping the grin off his face.

"Well I'm willing to talk deals but he had better be willing to make a good offer," Kono said seriously. "I have every intention of winning this season so he had better not expect handouts, teammate or not." She walked away whistling.

"Blood thirsty," Steve commented as he watched her go.

"When it comes to surfing and fantasy football…you had better believe it," Chin agreed. "I am relieved that I'm not in Danny's shoes."

With grins, both men returned to their offices and tried to get to work, keeping one eye on Danny's office door. A half hour later, Danny emerged and proceeded directly to Kono's office and knocked lightly on the door. With a delighted smile she motioned him in and the glass door shut behind him.

Like little kids, eager to eavesdrop on the grownups Steve and Chin were out of their offices and quickly took up a strategic position at the smart table to watch the action. The conversation in Kono's glassed in room began quietly enough, Danny appeared to calmly make his initial suggestions but it rapidly proceeded to wild hand gestures and a muffled rant. Kono sat back looking like a cat watching the canary perch directly in pouncing distance.

"He is not going to convince Kono that way," Chin commented shaking his head. "Take another approach brah," he stated under his breath, knowing Danny couldn't hear him.

"Danny is toast," Steve chuckled.

They continued to observe as Danny became quieter and changed his negotiating tactics as if he had heard the two men's comments. Ten minutes later he rose to his feet, shook a smug looking Kono's hand and turned to leave. The look on his face was not one of jubilation but stoically neutral and the slump of his shoulders betrayed the frustration in the man. As he spotted the two men out in the main room he straightened his shoulders and strode out to the outer office and headed directly over to them.

"You….." he growled, pointing an accusing finger at Chin. "…have an evil cousin. I had to give up my top running back AND a productive tight end."

"What can I say Danny…she's a tough negotiator," Chin shrugged.

"I would suggest you remember that next year and not criticize her draft," Steve told him, a broad grin on his face.

"You….." Danny's attention now focused on McGarrett. His finger stabbed at the taller man angrily. "You keep quiet. You can afford to be smug with Rodgers as your quarterback," he grumbled, referring to the Green Bay player who was off to a hot start. "Just so you know…..this is war. I had to make a deal with the devil but I will emerge victorious." With that declaration, Danny stomped off to the privacy of his office.

Chin and Steve exchanged looks and finally gave in the laughter that they had been bottling up.

"Oh…this is going to be a long season," Steve finally managed to choke out. He leaned against the table, one arm wrapped around his middle, hurting from the laughter.

Chin looked over at his cousin who was sitting back in her chair with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Oh yeah…the "devil" is going to be insufferable until the end. We may have to wish for a crime spree to create a distraction."

End Story

**This was a different venture for me and I hope you liked it. I realize that not everyone is football crazy but I hope that I kept the flavor of the characters. I apologize to the fans of the New England Patriots and New Orleans Saints for hurting their quarterbacks. Please remember this is only a work of fiction. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
